Truth or Dare: Naruto style
by ILuvYouHaters
Summary: Just another 'innocent' game of Truth or Dare. Even if you don't want to do it, there's a consequence. Just hope these 16 year olds don't get too hurt, embarassed, etc. WARNING PRIDE, DIGNITY, AND REGULAR PERSONAS MAY BE LOST. So play at your own risk. Will always take in ANY truth or dares! Except NaruHina or SasuSaku ones. Ugh Hate those pairings, Will never happen! Have fun!


Hello people! I was really bored so I made this! Hope you like it if not... I was bored. Disclaimer- Yeah I own Naruto y'know! Cuz I'm a Japanese guy that does awesome stuff in Japan! Because I live in Japan, and my name is Masashi Kishimoto. And I'm AWESOME! (Notice the sarcasm in this disclaimer?)

* * *

Chapter 1: Let's play Truth or Dare!

Naruto's POV

Detention. I got detention. And it wasn't even my fault! I didn't know my milk was going to fall of my tray, onto the floor, trip a nerd, that tripped his nerd posse, and get yelled at by the nerd, yell back at the nerd, make people laugh at nerd, and nerd starts crying while running to the office, make everyone laugh at him and myself couldn't contain my laughter, laugh, AND make the lunch aid send me to the principal's office. Because the stupid nerd told the principal, which happened to be my grandmother, who gave me a half-hour detention! (Deeply inhales). And I really didn't even do anything, I really REALLY love my life. So now here I am in the library (I seriously didn't know we had a library), doing my homework (without copying my friends). I just finished it, so I decided to help the librarian organize the books.

"Ok hunny, the books are to be alphabetized by the authors last name, then to their book titles." told me in her old lady voice.

"Yes, ma'am. Then I could maybe do the rest of your work for you." I said back. Sincerity in my voice, but not really meaning it.

"Such a sweetheart," she said as she wrote something down. " But that won't be necessary (YES!) dear, one punishment is enough. Just hope your father doesn't here about this."

Shit, my dad. I didn't think about that. Ehh, he'll know it was an accident. He's not like other parents, he trusts you (Me, not sure about anyone else) enough to believe your not lying. And I don't lie to my parents. Wow, I sounded like a goodie goodie, and I am NOT a goodie goodie. After I fixed the books, the librarian said I could go home. I grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door. I was walking down the hall, when I made it to the school doors.

"Hey Naru!" Ten-Ten said as she popped out of nowhere. Sadly I flinched.

"DON'T DO THAT!" I hissed. She just shrugged and smiled. She muttered something that sounded like pussy.

"They told me to come get you." She said as she walked away.

"What- Who?" I asked in confusion. She looked at me by the corner of her eyes.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and me, etc (etc= rest of Konoha 12)..." She said. Then she turned around. "Duh! Who else, Orichimaru-sensei?"

Ew, that pervert gives me the creeps. Tried to make me wash his car with my shirt off. For the car wash charity event Kiba's mom hosted, for the pet hospital. Long story short, he's related to Herbert the pervert from Family Guy.

"Oh. Tch... I knew that!" I said as I followed her. "We are talking about the mall right?"

She led us to the mall, the Barnes & Noble to be exact. I knew they were there. Ugh, I hate books and other knowledgable stuff. At least they have free WiFi, and a STARBUCKS! There's this teen section with bean bag chairs and 2 couches, which is where we usually hangout (my Barnes & Noble has this soo...). I sat down in the middle of Kiba and Sasuke. I told everyone 'hey' and then we all talked about our day. Then Kiba decided to bring up my detention session.

"How was your detention, that was totally worth it?" he asked.

It was worth it, that was pretty hilarious. But totally unexpected.

"Well," I started. " just did what asked, and kissed up a little. She let me out 5 minutes early! Which is actually... Nothing." I finished while thinking.

"I'm bored." Ino said bluntly.

"Well," I said dramatically. " sorry my story was boring."

" It's okay." she said with a smile. The others and I started laughing. Istopped laughing and was thinking what we should do. Then it popped in my head.

"Hey let's play truth or dare!" Me and Ino said at the same time. Then we looked at eachother, then at our friends. Both of us having mischievous smiles on.

* * *

Me- How was that people?

Naruto- Okay.

Sasuke- I've seen better.

Sakura- Exceptional. And why didn't I talk, and why wasn't I acknowledged.

Me- I don't know... (strokes none existent beard), why weren't you? Anyways this is my first truth or dare fanfic, so go easy on me. Go ahead and tell me how I did. ALSO REVIEW A TRUTH OR DARE, AND I'LL TRY TO USE IT! Just tell me who and what truth or dare you want it to be. I'll take as many as I can. So hit that review button and tell me a truth or dare. I triple dog dare you! Now you have to do it! Any minute now. When I'm still young! Pwease 3


End file.
